New Mutant High 2
by treetiesandcandycanecapris
Summary: Shayna is now fitting in at the Mansion and, as you know, has a boyfriend. A goofy one but a boyfriend. This time she tries to get Misty hooked up with someone. She also tries to get someone new hooked up with someone.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: HI!! I'm back and guess what... with another story!! He he!   
  
Chapter 1: New .... everything  
  
(Shayna's POV)  
  
Gambit and me were driving in his car.  
  
"So, where you wan' go, chèrie?" He asked.  
  
"I dunno, wherever." I said.  
  
"Okay, look like we're goin' to Gambit's fav'rite resurant." He said putting his foot on the gas more.  
  
In no time they were in the parking lot at Jim's Cajun Bar and Grill.  
  
"This is it?" I asked very confused.  
  
"Yeah, Gambit love dis place." Gambit said getting out of the car.  
  
"It's a bar." I said.  
  
"And grill." Gambit said.  
  
"Ohhh, excuse me!" I said.  
  
They walked through the doors and waited to be seated.  
  
"Just two?" The lady asked.  
  
"Yes please." I said since Gambit does not use proper grammar.  
  
"Right this way follow me." The lady said.  
  
"Gladly." Gambit said with a perverted smile.  
  
So I smacked him. Okay you can't blame a girl. He was acting like a pervert.  
  
"What was dat for?" He asked very confused.  
  
"Stop acting like perv! You perv!" I yelled climbing onto a barstool.  
  
"Wha' you want?" He asked.  
  
"I dunno. I don't know what's on the menu." I said.  
  
"Well, Gambit order fo' ya." He said.  
  
"Okay but no seafood, no white rice and beans, and nothing that before it gets to my plate the chef has to smack it and yell 'get back in that pot!'" I said.  
  
"But dat's all de good stuff, chèrie." Gambit said complaining.  
  
"I don't care, get me a steak, if they have steaks." I said.  
  
"We sell steaks here." The chef said.  
  
"Thank you God." I said.  
  
The chef began to laugh. "Yeah we do eat steaks."  
  
"Good. I need one." I said.  
  
"I'm Ryan and I'll be your waiter/ chef tonight." Ryan said.  
  
"You sound Cajun. Are you?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm tryin' t' sound a lil' bit non Cajun." Ryan said.  
  
"Oh I see." I said.  
  
"It not goin' to well." He said smirking.  
  
"If you think that. You sound like my friend over here. He's Cajun. REAL Cajun." I said.  
  
"Ah." Ryan answered.  
  
"So when de food gon' be done?" Gambit asked.  
  
"See what I mean." I said.  
  
"Yup. It be done in 'bout five min'ts." Ryan answered Gambit.  
  
After that was over Gambit decided to take me to get a tattoo as a Christmas present. He also decided to get my hair dyed and get me contacts, even though I didn't need them. We did the tattoo first.  
  
"Gambit are you sure this place is safe?" I asked a little wary.  
  
"'Course, chèrie." Gambit said taking me inside.  
  
When I got in there it was actually very nice. I got two tattoos. I got a black barbed wire band around my upper left arm and I also got the Elvish symbol for 9 on the middle of my right forearm, which was black too.  
  
"I like these." I said satisfied.  
  
"Now onto the beauty shop." Gambit said.  
  
I got my hair dyed Cerulean blue and Teal in the form of streaks. I was happy. My two favorite colors. YAY!  
  
"I like this a lot Gambit." I said.  
  
"Gambit does too, chèrie." He said. "Now to the Eye Doctor."  
  
When we got there the place was deserted. We walked in and there were people at the desk, surprisingly. They fitted me with a pair of Caribbean Ocean blue contacts. It looked cool with my hair.  
  
"Gambit you are officially my favorite person." I said smiling at the new me in a mirror.  
  
"Glad you like it, chèrie, cuz that gon' last as a Christmas present for de next twen'y years." He said.  
  
I began to laugh. We got into his car and drove to the mansion. When we got there.  
  
(No one's P.O.V.)  
  
Shayna and Gambit walked through the door to see Chuck and some kid. The kid was young maybe 16 or so. He looked almost exactly like Chad Michael Murray. Shayna looked him over from where she was standing. She gave him about an 8. He probably has girlfriend if he looks like that.  
  
"Ah, Gambit, Shayna, I'd like to meet." But the boy cut off Chuck.  
  
"Lucas Moore." He said to Shayna.  
  
"Well, hi Lucas, I'm Shayna Tanner. Are you related to Jesse Moore?" She asked.  
  
"Sadly yes, he is my uncle." He said.  
  
"Your uncle?" Shayna asked.  
  
"Yes." Lucas answered.  
  
"He doesn't ..." Shayna got cut off.  
  
"Look like he's old enough to be my uncle, I know. I've heard it many times before." He said.  
  
"Shayna, I would it if you would let Lucas stay in your room until Misty gets back." Chuck said.  
  
"Okay sure. I'll go show him now." She said taking Lucas upstairs.  
  
Upstairs.  
  
"So Shay, can I call you Shay?" He asked.  
  
"I don't care." She answered.  
  
"Okay, Shay, what are your powers?" He asked.  
  
"You will open the door." Shayna said.  
  
"I will open the door." Lucas repeated and opened the door to Shayna and Misty's room.  
  
Lucas shook his head. "Whoa."  
  
"That's my power." Shayna said.  
  
"You're a Jedi." He said excited.  
  
"Yes, yes I am." Shayna said.  
  
"Do you have a lightsaber?" Lucas asked.  
  
Shayna turned and whipped out her double-sided cerulean blue lightsaber.  
  
"That is so cool. Can I touch it?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, just don't break or kill anything or anyone." Shayna said.  
  
"I promise I won't kill anyone." He said.  
  
Shayna pointed to Misty's bed. "This is where you'll be sleeping until the occupant gets back."  
  
"That thing is covered with Hayden Christensen's face." Lucas said.  
  
"So?" Shayna asked.  
  
"It scares me." Lucas said cowering in fear behind Shayna's desk chair.  
  
"I think it scares everybody." Shayna said laughing.  
  
"Well, do you wanna go downstairs and see what's going on?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Sure." Shayna said. 


	2. First Night In

A/N: Shadowy/ ledudeofmontecarlo whatever name you're on, this is my story and Ryan can be wherever he wants.   
  
Chapter 2: First night in.  
  
When they got downstairs they walked into the foyer. There they noticed it was snowing. At that same moment Gambit walked into the foyer with them. Shayna got a smirk on her face that she looked like the Grinch when he realized what to do about Whoville.  
  
"What's that smile for?" Lucas asked kind of scared of what her answer might be.  
  
Shayna just kept smiling and looking at Gambit.  
  
"Not over Gambit left over gumbo will Gambit go out in the snow with you!" Gambit yelled.  
  
"Hey look gumbo." Lucas said.  
  
"Get!" Gambit yelled running away.  
  
Shayna and Lucas started laughing.  
  
"Why won't he go out in the snow with you?" Lucas asked semi confused.  
  
Shayna continued laughing.  
  
"I wanna know!" Lucas demanded.  
  
"Alright, alright! Well last winter Gambit, me... flashback  
  
Lucas was laughing hysterically when Shayna was finished with her story.  
  
"Did that really happen?" He asked.  
  
"YEA!" Gambit yelled as he passed through the room.  
  
Shayna looked at him and began laughing soon joined in by Lucas.  
  
"So what do you wanna do now?" Shayna asked when she stopped laughing.  
  
"I dunno, what is there to do?" He asked.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Shayna asked.  
  
"A little." Lucas said.  
  
"Okay come on then." Shayna said motioning Lucas to follow her.  
  
When they entered the kitchen they saw Jolie had just returned from Australia and she had a guy with her.  
  
"Charles he followed me home can I keep him?" Jolie asked.  
  
Charles just shook his head and motioned for her and her friend to leave.  
  
"Thank you so much. Come along John." Jolie said pulling him along.  
  
On her way out she ran into Shayna and Lucas.  
  
"Hey Shayna look what I found." Jolie said waving her hand to Shayna.  
  
"Awww, what's his name?" Shayna asked.  
  
"John Allerdyce, and you are, sheila?" He asked.  
  
"Shayna Tanner and this is Lucas Moore, he's Jesse's nephew." Shayna said.  
  
"Oh hello, I'm Jolie Simone and you already know John since he just introduced himself." Jolie said.  
  
"Hello." Lucas said.  
  
"Nice to meet you but I have to show John to his room and I have to unpack. I'll see you guys later." Jolie said leaving.  
  
"See ya later." Shayna said.  
  
Shayna let Lucas raid the fridge until he found something he wanted. Then he ate it and they went upstairs.  
  
When they got to their room, for the time being, Shayna's phone rang.  
  
Men in Tights from Robin Hood: Men in Tights  
  
"Is that a..." Lucas said getting cut off.  
  
"Hello?" Shayna asked.  
  
"Hey what's up?" Misty asked on the other end.  
  
"Not too much over here, how's the search going?" Shayna asked.  
  
"Not too good. We haven't found anything on them. I'm getting disappointed." Misty said.  
  
"Aw I'm sorry, well there's always next time. Say when are you coming home?" Shayna asked.  
  
"I think in three or four days." Misty said.  
  
"Oh, okay, just wondering. Well, I gotta go. See ya when you get home. Later." Shayna said.  
  
"See ya." Misty said hanging up.  
  
Shayna hung up her phone.  
  
"I thought that was a cell phone." Lucas said.  
  
"Nope, that is my real phone. Last year I had the Anamaniacs Theme on it." Shayna said.  
  
"Cool." Lucas said.  
  
"Well, I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Shayna said turning out her light.  
  
"Night." Lucas answered trying to lye down on the Hayden Christensen bed.  
  
Lucas woke up with a scream.  
  
Shayna shot up out of her bed ready to fight someone of something. When she noticed it was just Lucas she crawled back in bed but didn't go to sleep. Instead she asked, "Why did you scream?"  
  
"I dreamed that Hayden Christensen came and killed me for sleeping in a girl's bed that has his face on it." Lucas said.  
  
"Oh my God. Are you serious?" Shayna asked.  
  
"Yes." He answered bluntly.  
  
"Well, if it bothers you that much you can sleep on the window seat or on my floor. Misty's floor is made out of wood and it's not that comfy." Shayna said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Yeah. Just go to sleep, and NO MORE SCREAMING!" She said going straight to sleep.  
  
Lucas jumped out of the Hayden Christensen bed. He tried out the window seat and it was comfortable to sit on but not sleep on. He tried Misty's floor forgetting what Shayna had said previously and it hurt like hell. So he tried Shayna's floor and it was comfy.  
  
"She must have five layers of carpet." He whispered to himself trying not to wake Shayna up.  
  
The next morning Shayna and Lucas came down to get breakfast. Bobby was sitting in a chair at the bar eating cereal and the Prof. was sitting next to Storm, Jean, and Scott at the table, and Jesse at the waffle iron attempting to make waffles.  
  
"Oh thank God, someone my age." Bobby exclaimed giving Shayna a hug and kiss.  
  
"Whoa slow down lover boy." Shayna said. "What kind of cereal is that?"  
  
"Corn pops." Bobby answered.  
  
Shayna looked at her nightshirt and it had a decal of Corn Pops on it. "That's my favorite cereal of all time." She said getting a bowl and the box.  
  
Lucas just sat down on one side of Bobby.  
  
"Do you want some Lucas?" Shayna asked.  
  
"Or you could have some waffles because Jesse just got back late last night and he's attempting to make waffles without burning them." Bobby said.  
  
"I'll have waffles, if they're burnt I'll just eat them with a heavy load of syrup." Lucas said.  
  
"Okay, more for me." Shayna said hoarding the cereal.  
  
ayHaykkkdjsuegkm 


	3. Snotlits

A/N: This chappie is dedicated to my good friend Kat and my substitute Science teacher who could actually be considered my Science teacher.   
  
Chapter 3: Snotlits  
  
A few days later after almost everyone was back,  
  
Shayna was outside and she was climbing a tree. Lucas decided that since he had nothing else to do he was going to join and maybe have a little fun.  
  
"Hey Shayna!" Misty yelled from afar.  
  
Shayna was startled and fell out of the tree. Lucas started laughing and then he noticed that Shayna wasn't getting up.  
  
"Oh my God!!!" He yelled jumping out of the tree and going to Shayna's aid. "Are you alright? Shayna? Shayna don't die!!!"  
  
Shayna started to laugh and Lucas just stared angrily at her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright." Shayna said still laughing.  
  
Misty walked over and she was laughing.  
  
"Nice performance Shay." Misty said helping her off the ground.  
  
"Thank you, thank you." Shayna said bowing twice.  
  
Lucas was still staring.  
  
"Awe come on Lucas, it was just a joke." Shayna said laughing still.  
  
"Yeah, very funny." He said.  
  
"I know. It was our idea." Misty said as her laugh went to a chuckle.  
  
"And when you guys plan this? I mean you weren't home yet." Lucas said as they walked to the doors.  
  
"You know, there is an invention called the telephone." Misty said smiling.  
  
"Yeah." Shayna said opening the door.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Lucas said going in after them.  
  
"Well, Misty, I will help you with your bags then." Shayna said taking one.  
  
"Well, thank you." She said taking the other one.  
  
They got to their room Misty noticed that her bed was untouched.  
  
"Well, at least my bed's intact." She said jumping on it.  
  
"That didn't last long." Lucas whispered to Shayna.  
  
"Lasted longer than I expected." Shayna whispered back.  
  
Misty looked over on Shayna's floor and saw the messed up sheets on the rug.  
  
"Who's been sleeping on the floor?" Misty asked.  
  
"Lucas has." Shayna said.  
  
"Why? You could have slept in my bed." Misty said.  
  
"Well, there is the fact that there is a guy's face on it and I didn't feel comfortable." Lucas said.  
  
Shayna chuckled.  
  
"What?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Nothing except you forgot the part where you were afraid of the sheets and the window seat wasn't comfortable." Shayna said.  
  
Misty started laughing.  
  
"It's not funny." Lucas said.  
  
"Yes it is." Misty said chuckling.  
  
"Shut up." Lucas said sitting on Shayna's computer chair.  
  
Later that day they had another Scrabble tournament where Scott tried to pull off putting down et against Jolie but she beat him, and went up against Chuck and didn't beat him. She studied that night with John. Gambit and Rogue got back together for about the umpteenth time.  
  
The next day,  
  
Shayna went to knock on the door of the Professor's study but before she could the Professor said,  
  
"Come in Shayna."  
  
Shayna opened the door and sat down.  
  
"Professor where's Lucas going to sleep now?" Shayna asked.  
  
"I have a room prepared for him." Chuck said.  
  
"Where? I didn't think there were any spare rooms." Shayna said.  
  
"Well since everybody got back I realized that there is a room on your floor. It's right across the hall actually." Chuck said.  
  
"I always thought someone was in there." Shayna said.  
  
"No, it's Lucas's now. You can show him if you want." He said.  
  
"Okay." Shayna said as she left closing the door.  
  
"I'm back and Lucas has a new room." Shayna said.  
  
"Really? Where?" He asked.  
  
Shayna pointed to the door directly across from her room.  
  
Lucas ran into the room and noticed that his stuff was there. He tried out the bed and noticed there was NO Hayden Christensen to be seen. He smiled at that fact.  
  
"Hey Shayna did you know that tomorrow's New Years Eve?" Misty asked.  
  
"No I didn't." Shayna said walking to her calendar and noticing that it was.  
  
Everyone, come to the Foyer. Thank you. The professor said in everyone's minds.  
  
Shayna, Misty, and Lucas went down together. When they got there they saw a girl with blond hair that had cerulean and purple streaks in it.  
  
"I love her hair." Shayna said.  
  
"Yeah it's really cool." Misty said.  
  
"Everyone, this is Meria Turner." Chuck said.  
  
"Hi." They all said.  
  
"Hi." She answered.  
  
Lucas just stared at her. He was almost drooling. No wait he was drooling.  
  
Shayna and Misty were the first to walk up to her.  
  
"Hi, I love your hair." Shayna said.  
  
"Hi, I love yours too." Meria said.  
  
"Thanks. I'm Shayna Tanner and this is ..." Shayna said waiting for Misty to say her name.  
  
"Misty Jonson." She said.  
  
"I'm Meria Turner as you know." She said.  
  
"Yeah, and that guy over there is Lucas Moore. He's related to Jesse Moore and if you haven't met him yet don't go looking for him." Misty said.  
  
"Misty that's kind of ... wait I think I would have said the same thing." Shayna said.  
  
Lucas was still staring at Meria. His mouth was practically on the floor. Shayna, Misty, and Meria just laughed at him as the three of them went upstairs.  
  
ayHaykkkdjsuegkm 


	4. ayHaykkkdjsuegkm

Chapter 4: ayHaykkkdjsuegkm

When they got upstairs they saw that the room next to Shayna and Misty's room was cleaned and ready for something to inhabit it.

"This must be your new room Meria." Shayna said.

"Cool, looks kinda I dunno." She said.

"Well, come on we'll show you our room." Misty said.

"Okay." She said.

When she walked in she did a double take.

"This is so cool." She said looking around. "How do you sleep?"

"Very carefully." Shayna said. "Sometimes we get visitors."

Misty just laughed.

Meria was confused.

"Sometimes Lucas comes here because he gets recurring nightmares of Hayden Christiansen killing him. We haven't had him come in a while." Shayna said.

"Well, that's good right? I mean you're not being bothered by him." Meria said.

"Yeah but we loved laughing at the different ways Hayden killed him. It's real entertaining." Misty said laughing.

"Oh, he must have problems." Meria said.

"Oh yeah." Shayna said.

They all laughed. Pretty soon Lucas came in and sat down in Shayna's computer chair.

"Is that your designated seat now?" Misty asked.

"Yes it is." He said spinning around. "WEEEEEEE!"

"He's amused by small things." Misty said.

"I can tell." Meria said laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Lucas asked stopping the spinning.

"Nothing." All three of them said.

"Yeah right. Come on, out with it!" He demanded.

Shayna looked at him like did you just yell at me?

Lucas just went on and on about something that's not important.

"That is a demand that Shayna can't meet." Misty said to Meria.

"What's she gonna do?" Meria asked.

"Just watch." Misty said.

Shayna tiptoed up behind Lucas, pulled the back of the chair so that Lucas fell out of it, and ran to sit down.

Lucas fell out screaming like a girl and looked to see who did it.

"Alright, who did it?" He asked repetitively looking around to everyone in the room.

He looked at Meria and said, " Well you couldn't have done it because you're new."

He went on and on and on like Vizzini in "The Princess Bride". By the time he had figured out who had done the dastardly deed, Meria, Misty, and Shayna weren't in the room. He looked around and didn't see or hear anyone. He walked into Meria's room and saw all three of them sitting in there talking.

"Ah, have we figured out who did the great injustice?" Shayna asked smiling.

"Yes I have, _Shayna_." He said looking at her.

"What? _Me?_" Shayna asked putting her hand over her chest.

Lucas sneered at her.

Shayna just smiled.

"Oh yeah, Misty, while I was going on and on, you got a call from a guy named Bryan. He wants you to call him back." Lucas said.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME IN YOU IDIOT!" Misty yelled running into her room, picking up her phone, and dialing the number written on the piece of paper next to her.

She was on the phone for a half hour.

Meanwhile in the Danger Room,

"WATCH OUT SHAYNA!" Meria yelled pushing Shayna out of the way of a beam.

"Thanks. You're getting the hang of this." Shayna said smiling. "Now, let's go kick some Cyclops ass!"

She ran toward Cyclops, whipped out her double-sided cerulean lightsaber, and slashed Cyclops in two.

"Did, you just kill that guy?" Meria asked.

"Yeah, it's a program it's not really Cyclops." Shayna said.

"Oh, I get it." Meria said.

"Hey Gambit! Open the door down here!" Shayna yelled up at the Cajun.

"Aw you wan' quit so soon?" He said smiling.

"Shut up Cajun and open the door!" Shayna said.

"Geez, you don' gatta get so pushy now do ya?" Gambit asked with that sexy smirk.

"Open the door or I will 'talk' you into wearing one of Rogue's old dresses!" Shayna said smiling a fake smile.

"Okay, okay, Gambit'll let you out." He said opening the door.

Shayna and Meria walked out and Shayna said.

"I don't know why I asked him to supervise; why didn't I ask Rogue or someone smart?"

Meria just laughed.

Later that day Bryan came back with two times his normal weight in luggage.

"My mom made me pack every piece of clothing that I own." He said.

Misty ran down the stairs.

"You're back, Yay!" She said knocking him over.

"AAAAHHHH!" Bryan screamed as he fell to the ground.

"Whoa! Misty get off the boy!" Shayna said grabbing Misty.

"Hey put her back! I liked being showered with kisses." Bryan said getting up.

"Why don't you go and spend some time together." Shayna said leading them outside.

"Alright!" Bryan said taking Misty to the backyard.

Shayna and Meria were laughing and walking at the same time…. not a good thing. Just then Shayna ran into something. She looked up to see …. **_him_**

Tune in next time to seewho _**him**_ is.


	5. Uhm

Chapter 5: Uhm

"Oh, I am terribly sorry." The man said.

Shayna stood there, practically drooling over this guy. Misty was looking over to see Shayna.

"Uh-oh, Bryan come on! Shayna is drooling." She said pulling him over to Shayna.

The man just stood there staring at Shayna.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Oh, she's fine. She does this all the time." Misty said.

"Really?" Meria asked.

"Meria! Of course she does this all the time!" Misty said.

"Oh yeah, she does." Meria said trying to be in the loop.

Shayna came out of her trance. "Hi."

"Hello, My name is Piotr Rasputin, and yours is?" He asked in that very sexy accent.

"My name is Shayna Tanner. Piotr, what a nice name, are youRussian?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." He said.

"Wow, you sound sexy." Shayna realized what she just said. She began chuckling. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes you did." Misty said.

"Great, now I've just made a complete fool of myself." Shayna said leaving.

Piotr just smiled and said, "Well thank you, and you didn't make a fool of yourself. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go see the Professor."

Shayna watched as Piotr walked away.

"Oh my God, he is so sexy!" Shayna yelled.

"Shayna, you think that about everyone." Bryan said.

"Shut up Bryan!" Shayna yelled almost mauling him down. She would have if Misty hadn't stopped her.

"Okay, mauling my boyfriend won't help you get Piotr." Misty said.

"I know but he insulted me." Shayna said.

"I did not." Bryan said.

"Yes you did Bryan. Now how are we going to get him to go out with you?" Misty said.

"I don't know, your guess is as good as mine." Shayna said.

"I can talk to him for you. I mean I'm a guy, I'll know if he likes you or not." Bryan said.

"THANK YOU!" Shayna screamed almost mauling Bryan again.

Bryan stood with a horrified look on his face.

"No I won't maul you, but thank you." Shayna said walking away.

A month later…..

Shayna was sitting in the living room watching television when Bobby walked in. Piotr was sitting in a chair watching the television also.

"Hey Shayna, what's up?" Bobby asked.

Shayna ignored him and kept watching the t.v.

"Okay, you're still mad at me. I see, well it was nice seeing you." Bobby said as he left the room.

" Nice to see you too." Shayna muttered under her breath as she began crying.

"Are you alright?" Piotr asked.

Shayna forgot that she wasn't alone and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yes I'm fine."

"No you're not, you're crying. To me that doesn't say you're fine." Piotr said.

Shayna just sat there.

Piotr got up from the chair and joined Shayna on the floor.

"What's wrong?" He asked wiping tears from her face.

"Bobby. He broke up with me to go out with someone else." Shayna said still crying.

"Did he cheat on you?" Piotr asked.

"Kind of." Shayna said.

"How do you mean?" Piotr asked.

"Well, when he broke up with me, he was already going out with her for two days." Shayna said grabbing a Kleenex and wiping her face.

"That to me is cheating. Listen Shayna, I don't know why anyone would want to cheat on you, you are a smart, kind, and funny girl. Not to mention you are very pretty. So I don't know why he would want to cheat on you." Piotr said holding her.

Shayna sighed a semi happy sigh. She was happy that Piotr was holding her and he called her _very pretty_. She was also sad because she didn't want to see Bobby for a while unless she had to.

Just then Gambit walked in.

"Whoa!" Gambit said.

Shayna pulled away from Piotr and blushed. Piotr smiled.

"What were you two doing?" Gambit said.

"Nothing Remy, I swear." Shayna said wiping away the last tear that Bobby would create on her face. "Well I'm going to bed, good night Remy, good night Piotr."

Remy walked over to Piotr when Shayna left the room. "So are you guys going out?"

"No, but I was going to ask her sometime." Piotr said starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Ah, well if you do end up going out, just remember this. If you hurt her I swear I'll kill you." Gambit said.

Rogue was walking past when she heard Gambit say the word I.

"Did he just say I?" Rogue asked as she peeked her head. She saw Remy trying to be big and bad and give Piotr the "Big Brother/I'll kill you if you hurt her" talk.

"Now d'ya unda'tand?" Remy asked Piotr.

"Remy, you've been drinking haven't you?" Rogue asked as she walked in the room.

"NO! Remy have no ben drinkin'!" Remy said falling over onto the couch.

"Uh-huh. Well, judging by that fall onto the couch I think you have been drinking. So we're gonna take you to you're room now young man." She said picking him up and taking him to his room.

Piotr turned off the television and went to his room to sleep. About an hour later he heard someone rustling through the halls. He got up and went out to look. He saw no one in the hall so he went searching through the mansion to find whoever it was. He went through all of the hallways and most of the rooms except one, the kitchen. He walked toward the kitchen and heard someone walking around. He peeked in to see Shayna getting something to eat, and singing to herself.

"I'm hot, sticky, sweet, from my head to my feet, yeah!" She sang as she poured orange juice in a glass. She set the carton back in the fridge and sat down at the bar to drink her o.j. Piotr turned around and walked away.

The next morning,

Shayna was walking down the stairs to go to school. When she got to the bottom, she saw Misty, Bryan, and Piotr standing there.

"_They were probably waiting for me."_ Shayna thought to herself.

"Where have you been woman? We have been standing here for over an hour!" Bryan went on and on about how Shayna needs an alarm clock and this and that. Misty was standing behind him moving her hand.

Piotr and Shayna laughed. Bryan and Misty sneered at each other.

"Well, shouldn't we get to school? I mean you guys did wait an hour for me." Shayna said heading towards the garage.

Misty followed and ran up to Shayna and they laughed.

When they go to the garage,

"Shot gun!" Misty yelled jumping into the front seat.

Piotr and Bryan jumped into the backseat and Shayna climbed into the driver's seat and they zoomed off once the car was turned on.

"So what do you wanna listen to?" Shayna asked.

Misty was the first to reach the c.d. case. She picked out a silver c.d. and put it in. She immediately put on number 9, and smiled a devious little smile.

Then you heard,

"Do you really want it? (Yeah!)  
Do you really want it? (Yeah!)  
Do you really want it? (Yeah!)

Go, go, go (Go, go, go)  
Ale, ale, ale (Ale, ale, ale)  
Go (Go)  
Go (Go)  
Go (Go)  
Go (Go)  
Here we go!" Ricky Martin sang and Shayna and Misty sang along.

"Oh dear God." Bryan said in abject horror.

Piotr sat there like deer looking into oncoming headlights.

"I'm hiding." Bryan said ducking onto the car floor.

"At least you can hide, you're not six foot seven!" Piotr yelled.

"You can try, man!" Bryan said giving him his hand.

"No! Go on without me!" Piotr said pulling away.

"I'll never let go, Piotr, I'll never let go!" Bryan said talking his hand away.

In Reading class,

"Okay, we are going to start Romeo and Juliet today." Mrs. Halfin said.

"YES!" Shayna and Misty yelled.

"UHHHH." Everyone else groaned.

"Glad to see that some people are interested." Mrs. Halfin said.

Next Chapter: See what happens when Shakespeare and X-Men are mixed.


	6. Casting

Chapter 6: Casting

Shayna walked into class and sat in her seat. The teacher was already at her podium flipping through papers.

"What's she doing?" Misty asked.

"Probably grading them, she's like the grading Nazi. Everything has to be this way or it's not right." Shayna said laughing.

Then the teacher shot Shayna a smug look and went back to grading.

"See, I told you." Shayna whispered to Misty as the class filed in.

Piotr took his normal seat next to Bryan who was diagonal from Misty who was on Shayna's right. Shayna and Bryan were always getting in trouble passing football notes around the room when there was a sub. It was pretty funny

Flashback

Bryan walked in and handed Shayna a piece of paper. She opened it and it said,

"_Wanna throw paper footballs? There's a sub! Yee-haw!"_

Shayna wrote back and said

"_Sure and don't ever write that again."_

So they start making them. The bad thing is Bryan has more than Shayna because he's not right smack dab in the front. Shayna is, but she still has some up there. Bryan looks at her and she looks back

"1,2,3." Bryan mouthed and threw a paper football at the teacher.

Shayna, Misty, and Piotr started laughing immediately. The teacher looked up from his work and said,

"Okay, who threw it?" and started searching the room.

Bryan looked at Shayna who looked straight at the teacher. The teacher came to Bryan's desk. Shayna was being all suave and hid the footballs in her bag. Bryan's were all over the floor under some kids desk. The teacher accused the kid of throwing the footballs. The teacher left to take the kid to the office and Bryan and Shayna laughed their heads off.

End Flashback

"And no paper footballs." The actual teacher said.

Bryan shot Shayna a look and Shayna laughed.

"Well, like I said yesterday we are starting Romeo and Juliet. Does anyone want to be a specific part?" Mrs. Halfin asked.

Misty raised her hand.

"Yes Misty. Who would you like to be?" Mrs. Halfin asked.

"I want to be Mercutio." She said in the most polite way that she can.

"Well, I would like a boy to play that part." Mrs. Halfin said.

"But! I could do it better than a boy could. I bet they don't even know what tragedy means!" Misty protested.

"I'm sure you could but I would like a boy to play this part. Bryan you are Mercutio." Mrs. Halfin said.

"Cool, who's Mercutio?" Bryan asked.

"SEE!" Misty yelled.

She went down the whole list of characters until there were four people left.

"Kurt, you will be Tybalt." Mrs. Halfin said.

"JA!" Kurt yelled giving Bobby a high-five. Bobby was Paris and Sampson.

"Alright, who wants to be our Juliet?" Mrs. Halfin asked looking around. "No one? Well then I guess I have to pick."

She looked in her grade book and found a name.

"Shayna Tanner, you will be Juliet." Mrs. Halfin said.

"HUH!" Shayna screamed.

"You are Juliet." Mrs. Halfin said.

"But! Well I guess it's not that bad, it all depends on who Romeo is." Shayna said.

"Now, who wants to be our Romeo?" Mrs. Halfin asked. When she looked up she saw the whole class except Piotr had their hand raised.

"Well, a lot of takers. Hmmmmm, let's see. Piotr, you will be our Romeo." Mrs. Halfin said.

"Alright." Piotr said.

"Yes!" Shayna yelled. "Oops, sorry Mrs. Halfin."

"Now, since you all know your parts you can get to studying your lines." Mrs. Halfin said sitting at her desk.


	7. Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 7: Romeo and Juliet

Shayna woke up and saw that her clock said 5 a.m.

'_Great, another day of school, another day of being an idiot. No wait, that's Kurt's job.'_ Shayna thought while she got out of bed.

She looked over and saw that Misty was still asleep. She went over and got her tape recorder out. She fast-forwarded to the part where Shayna recorded from Star Wars Episode 2. She pushed play right by Misty's ear.

"I don't like sand. It's rough, it's course, and it gets everywhere!" Said Hayden Christensen, whose voice was being projected from the tape recorder.

Misty just started laughing.

"Play it again, please!" Misty begged.

Shayna rewound the tape and played it again.

"Okay, I can make it through the day … maybe." Misty said getting out of bed.

"Well at least you get out of bed now, not just roll over until you become acquainted with the floor." Shayna said heading towards their bathroom.

Misty followed but took a little detour towards her dresser to get her clothes out. Finally she decided on a pair of black jeans, black chucks (high-tops), and a black ¾ length sleeve shirt. She quickly put that on and then headed in the bathroom when Shayna came out.

Shayna went to her dresser and found a black tennis like skirt, a black beadier, and neon green (high-tops) chucks. She quickly put that on and headed downstairs to the kitchen, with Misty following.

Shayna walked into the kitchen to find Piotr, Gambit, Jesse, Rogue, and the waffle iron. Misty and Shayna walked over to the cabinets. Misty got out the cereal and Shayna got the bowls and spoons. Misty walked over to the fridge and got out the milk and the orange juice. Shayna went and got the cups. While Shayna was pouring the cereal into the bowls with one hand and the milk with another, Misty was filling up the glasses and sticking spoons into the bowls. When everything was put away, the two girls sat down at the table with everyone else. They started to eat and noticed that everyone was staring at them.

"What?" Shayna asked with her mouth full of cereal.

"Nothin', shuga." Rogue said waving her hand in front the guys faces.

"Okay then." Shayna said going back to eating her cereal.

"What's with the waffle iron?" Misty asked setting her glass down.

"The what?" Jesse asked.

"The waffle iron." Shayna said.

"Oh, you mean Christine." Jesse said.

Shayna swayed her head over to the side and spat out orange juice all over the floor. "What!"

"You named the waffle iron!" Misty said.

"She's not a waffle iron, she's a very caring person." Jesse said.

"Alrighty then." Shayna said.

She looked at Rogue who mouthed, 'Insomnia!' and pointed to Jesse.

Shayna and Misty nodded their heads.

Shayna caught Gambit leaning to tell Piotr something. She sat there minding her own business and it bugged her for the rest of the day.

Shayna sat at her desk in Mrs. Halfin's room. She saw Bryan who looked very pissed at the person who was walking behind him.

"I'm sorry Bryan." Misty said laughing.

"No you're not! You just stood there and laughed! You didn't even help me up!" Bryan yelled sitting down.

"I was bending down to help you up right as you were getting up. I couldn't help it if it was funny." Misty said sitting down, still laughing.

"IT WAS NOT FUNNY!" Bryan yelled.

"Someone walking into an open locker and falling down is funny." Misty said, her laughing now down to a chuckle.

Shayna started chuckling. Bryan glared at her. Shayna rolled her eyes at him.

"It's not a big deal, Bryan. I've done it thousands of times. Misty's laughed at me but I just laugh with her. If you can't laugh at anything, then you're not gonna have a fun time through high school." Shayna said getting her stuff out as she saw Mrs. Halfin walked in.

"Are we ready to start to day class? Any questions before we start?" Mrs. Halfin asked.

Bobby raised his hand.

"Yes, Bobby." Mrs. Halfin said.

"Do they have to kiss?" He asked.

"Why are you asking that? You're not even Romeo?" Mrs. Halfin asked.

"Well, I was just wondering because it's kind of gross." Bobby said.

"You find it gross? Okay they don't have to kiss if they don't want to, they can just hug if that's more comfortable." Mrs. Halfin said.

Piotr and Shayna both felt a jolt of relief go through them.

"But I do want you to act it out." Mrs. Halfin said, getting out some swords and a lightsaber.

Shayna looked at the lightsaber and it's glowing goodness. She wanted it then remembered she was Juliet.

'_Curse the day I born a Capulet!'_ Shayna thought.

"Who wants the lightsaber, since I only have one?" Mrs. Halfin asked.

Piotr raised his hand, followed by a few more.

"Piotr's hand was up first. He you go Piotr." Mrs. Halfin said handing Piotr the blue lightsaber.

Piotr took the lightsaber and set on his desk.

Shayna raised her hand.

"Yes Shayna?" Mrs. Halfin asked.

"Do I get to stab myself with that?" Shayna asked hopeful.

"If you want." Mrs. Halfin said.

Shayna sat there smiling.

"By my head, here come the Capulets." Misty said looking at Kurt and his men.

"By my heel, I care not." Bryan said acting full of himself.

"Follow me close, for I will speak to them. Gentlemen, good-den. A word with one of you." Kurt said trying to hide his accent so it didn't sound stupid.

"And but one word with one of us? Couple it with something; make it a word and a blow." Bryan said being an idiot.

"You shall find me apt enough to that, sir, and you will give me occasion." Kurt said forgetting about his accent.

"Could you not take some occasion without giving?" Bryan asked.

"Mercutio, thou consortest with Romeo." Kurt said pointing to Mercutio.

"Consort? What, dost thou make us minstrels? An thou make minstrels of us, look to hear nothing but discord. Here's my fiddlestick; here's that shall make you dance. Zounds, consort!" Bryan yelled walking towards Kurt.

"We talk here in the public haunt of men. Either withdraw unto some place, or reason coldly of your grievances, or else depart. Here all eyes gaze on us." Misty said being all priest like.

"Men's eyes were made to look, and let them gaze. I will not budge for no man's pleasure, I." Bryan said becoming angry.

"Well, peace be with you, sir. Here comes my man." Kurt said.

"But I'll be hanged, sir, if he wear your livery. Marry, go before to field, he'll be your follower! Your worship in that sense may call him man." Bryan practically yelled.

"Romeo, the love I bear thee can afford no better than this: thou art a villain." Kurt yelled and pointed at Piotr.

"Tybalt, the reason that I have to love thee doth much excuse the appertaining rage to such a greeting. Villain am I none. Therefore, farewell. I see thou knowest me not." Piotr said beginning to walk away.

"Boy, this shall not excuse the injuries that thou hast done me; therefore turn and draw." Kurt yelled.

"I do protest I never injured thee, but love thee better than thou canst devise till thou shalt know the reason of my love; and so, good Capulet, which name I tender as dearly as mine own, be satisfied." Piotr said.

"O calm, dishonorable, vile submission! Alla stoccata carries it away!" Bryan said 'drawing' his sword. "Tybalt, you ratcatcher, will you walk?"

"What wouldst thou have with me?" Kurt asked.

"Good King of Cats, nothing but one of your nine lives. That I mean to make bold withal, and, as you shall use me hereafter, dry-beat the rest of the eight. Will you pluck your sword out of his pilcher by the ears? Make haste, lest mine be about your ear ere it be out." Bryan said making his last stand.

"I am for you!" Kurt yelled drawing his sword.

"Gentle Mercutio, put thy rapier up!" Piotr said.

"Come, sir, you are passado!" Bryan yelled lunging at Tybalt.

Kurt and Bryan 'fight'.

"Draw, Benvolio, beat down their weapons. Gentlemen, for shame! Forbear this outrage! Tybalt, Mercutio, the Prince expressly hath forbid this in Verona streets. Hold,Tybalt! Good Mercutio!" Piotr said 'protecting' Bryan by putting his arm in front of Bryan.

Kurt lunges forward and 'stabs' Bryan with the sword. Kurt runs away with his men.

"I am hurt. A plague a both your houses! I am sped. Is he gone and hath nothing?" Bryan said holding his side.

"What, art thou hurt?" Misty asked.

"Ay, ay, a scratch, a scratch. Marry, tis enough. Where is my page? Go, villain, fetch a surgeon." Bryan said still holding his side.

"Courage, man. The hurt cannot be much." Piotr said.

"No, tis not so deep as a well, nor so wide as a church door; but tis enough, twill serve. Ask for me tomorrow, and you shall find me a grave man. I am peppered, I warrant, for the world. A plague a both your houses! Zounds, a dog, a rat, a mouse, a cat, to scratch a man to death! A braggart, a rogue, a villain, that fights by the book of arithmetic! Why the devil cam you between us? I was hurt under your arm." Bryan said.

"I thought all for the best." Piotr said standing in front of Bryan.

"Help me into some house, Benvolio, or I shall faint. A plague a both your houses! They have made worms' meat of me. I have it, and soundly too. Your houses!" Bryan said sitting down.

"This gentleman, the Prince's near ally, my very friend, hath got this mortal hurt in my behalf, my reputation stained with Tybalt's slander, Tybalt, that an hour hath been my cousin. O sweet Juliet, thy beauty hath made me effeminate and in my temper soft'ned valor's steel!" Piotr said.

"O Romeo, Romeo, brave Mercutio is dead! That gallant spirit hath aspired the clouds, which is too untimely here did the scorn the earth." Misty said.

"This day's black fate on moe days doth depend; this but begins the woe others must end." Piotr said.

The next day in class,

"Ah, dear Juliet, why art thou yet so fair? Shall I believe that unsubstantial death is amorous, and that the lean abhorred monster keeps thee here in dark to be his paramour? For fear of that I still will stay with thee and never from this pallet of dim night depart again. Here, here will I remain with worms that are thy chambermaids. O, here will I set up my everlasting rest and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! And lips, o you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death! Come, bitter conduct; come, unsavory guide! Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy seasick weary bark! Here's to my love!" Piotr said drinking the 'poison'. "O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die." Piotr said laying his head down on the desk and 'dieing'.

"Saint Francis be my speed! How oft tonight have my old feet stumbled at graves! Who's there?" Sam asked as he entered the 'grave'.

"Here's one, a friend, and one that knows you well." Roberto said.

:Bliss be upon you! Tell me, good my friend, what torch is yond that vainly lends his light to grubs and eyeless skulls? As I discern, it burneth in the Capels' monument." Sam said.

"It doth so, holy sir; and there's my master, one that you love." Roberto said.

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

"Romeo." Roberto replied.

"How long hath he been there?" Sam asked.

"Full half an hour." Roberto said.

"Go with me to the vault." Sam said walking towards the vault.

"I dare not, sir. My master knows not but I am gone hence, and fearfully did menace me with death if I did stay to look on his intents." Roberto said.

"Stay then; I'll go alone. Fear comes upon me. O, much I fear some ill unthrifty thing." Sam said.

"As I did sleep under this yew tree here, I dreamt my master and another fought, and that my master slew him." Roberto said.

"Romeo! Alack, alack, what blood is this which stains the stony entrance of this sepulcher? What mean these masterless and gory swords to lie discolored by this place of peace." Sam said walking into the tomb. "Romeo! O, pale! Who else? What, Paris too?" Looks at Bobby who is lying on the floor. "And steeped in blood? Ah, what an unkind hour is guilty of this lamentable chance! The lady stirs." Sam said.

"O comfortable friar! Where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, and there I am. Where is my Romeo?" Shayna asked sitting up from the desks.

"I hear some noise. Lady, come form that nest of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep. A greater power than we can contradict hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away. Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead; and Paris too. Come, I'll dispose of thee among a sisterhood of holy nuns. Stay not to question, for the watch is coming. Come, go, good Juliet, I dare no longer stay." Sam said.

"Go, get thee hence, for I will not away." Shayna said.

Sam walks back to his seat.

"What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips. Haply some poison yet doth hang on them to make me die with restorative." Shayna said kissing Piotr. "Thy lips are warm!" She exclaimed.

"Lead boy, which way?" Jubilee read.

"Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!" Shayna takes the lightsaber. "This is thy sheath; there rust, and let me die." Shayna said stabbing herself and fall on top of Piotr.

A few minutes later.

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings. The sun for sorrow will not show his head. Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; some shall be pardoned, and some punished. For never was a story of more woe; than this of Juliet and her Romeo." Mrs. Halfin read.

"Bravo class!" She said. "You can all go back to your seats."

"Shayna, you know you kissed Piotr right?" Misty whispered to her.

"I did?" Shayna asked.

"Shayna and Piotr, come here please." Mrs. Halfin said.

Shayna and Piotr both walked over to her desk.

"You guys were great. Very good actors. I'm surprised you did the kissing scenes. Not many people do." Mrs. Halfin said.

"Well, all for the best." Piotr said.

"We did them just to let the other kids know how deep Shakespeare is." Shayna said.

"You guys can go sit down now." Mrs. Halfin said.

Shayna and Piotr went back to their seats.

"So how was it?" Roberto asked.

"How was what?" Piotr questioned.

"Kissing Shayna. Come on were there sparks?" Sam asked.

"We were acting, there are no sparks when acting!" Piotr said.

Later that day at the Institute.

Shayna, Misty, Piotr, and Bryan were sitting in the living room watching a movie. Jesse walked in with Christine.

"What are you guys watching?" He asked.

"Life As A House." Piotr said.

"Oh, can I watch?" Jesse asked.

"Sure, have a seat." Bryan said.

"Before you sit down, can you grab the tissues?" Shayna asked.

"Sure, where are they?" Jesse asked looking for them.

"They're over there, in the corner on the table." Misty said.

"Why do you need them now? It's the beginning?" Jesse asked setting the tissues on the table and sitting in the chair.

"Well, we don't need them now but we will, and we didn't wanna get up." Shayna said.

"You people are lazy." Jesse said hugging Christine.

"At least we aren't crazy and fall in love with a waffle iron." Shayna whispered to Misty.

Almost two hours later,

"KEVIN KLINE IS NOT ALLOWED TO DIE!" Shayna yelled with a tissue in her hand.

"It's okay." Piotr said putting his arm around her.

"Look, Hayden's crying." Misty said.

"He is so sexy when he cries." Shayna said.

"The World's Best Crier." Misty said.

"That he is, that he is." Shayna said.


	8. A New Face

Chapter 8: A New Face 

Shayna was walking outside when she saw someone going up to the door.

"SHAYNA!" Misty yelled.

Shayna came running in from the outside and ran towards the kitchen.

"What Misty?" Shayna asked out of breath.

"Look." Misty said pointing to Christine who was unguarded. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking we should take Christine and taunt Jesse with it then yeah I'd say I'm thinking what you're thinking." Shayna said with a devilish smirk on her face.

Jesse came back in and saw that Christine was 'missing'.

"Where is she?" Jesse asked looking around.

"Where is who?" The guy asked.

"Christine, She's gone. I don't see her." Jesse said searching the kitchen frantically.

"Who is Christine, a better question, what is Christine?" The guy asked.

"She's a very caring person, but everyone else calls her a waffle iron." Jesse said still searching.

"A waffle iron? God, Jesse. I never thought you'd bring the waffle iron with you." The guy said.

"Look, Ryan, I didn't bring that one with me. I found a new one. The one back home didn't have a name." Jesse said.

"Well, maybe someone took it, er, her." Ryan said.

Jesse's head shot up. "Shayna." He said.

"Who?" Ryan asked.

"This girl who can't stand me. Well, at least I think she can't stand me. I don't know but she pulls pranks on me all the time and I'm determined to get back at her but everytime I think of something great she thinks of something better and gets me before I get her." Jesse said.

"Wow, she's good." Ryan said.

"Come on, we're going to go find, Miss Shayna." Jesse said walking out of the kitchen.

Ryan followed closely to his friend.

They went upstairs to Shayna's room to find Misty and Bryan.

"Alright, where is she? I know you're in cahoots with her!" Jesse said pointing an accusing finger.

"Who uses in cahoots?" Misty asked.

"Who is it that you are searching for?" Bryan asked.

"SHAYNA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Jesse screamed.

"Oh you're looking for Shayna? Why?" Misty asked.

"She stole Christine." Jesse said.

"Are you sure? Did you check everywhere? And I mean everywhere." Misty said.

"Yes, I've checked everywhere." Jesse said.

"No you didn't, you checked everywhere in the kitchen." Ryan said.

"Shut up, Ryan." Jesse said.

Ryan turned his head and whistled.

"Why don't you just go around the whole mansion and look it for it? Shayna probably hid it somewhere. Plus she's not home, she went out with Piotr." Misty said.

"She's what?" Jesse asked.

"Out with Piotr." Misty said.

"So he finally asked her out." Jesse said.

"Yeah, uhm, aren't you supposed to be looking for someth, er, someone?" Misty asked.

"Oh." Jesse said snapping his fingers. "Christine! I'm coming!"

Jesse ran out of the room and searched everywhere. Ryan casually walked out of the room and Jesse pulled him down the hallway. They searched all day for Christine but no luck. Finally they went to Jesse's room. Jesse sat on his bed and Ryan sat in a chair.

"I can't find her anywhere." Jesse said.

"What's that?" Ryan asked pointing to Jesse's side.

Jesse turned his head and saw Christine right there.

"Christine!" He said picking up the waffle iron and hugging it. "What's this?" He asked picking off the note that was attached to his love.

"It looks like a piece of paper with writing on it." Ryan said.

"No, really? 'You should never leave anything you love laying around. Someone could take it.'" Jesse said.

"There's something on the back." Ryan said.

Jesse flipped it over. "Love, Shayna." Jesse read.

Ryan began chuckling.

"Shut up, Ryan." Jesse said. "I'm just so glad that she's back." Jesse kept hugging Christine.

"Okay, this is worse than what happened back home." Ryan said.

"What are you talking about? The one back home doesn't even come close to Christine." Jesse said continuing to hug the waffle iron.

"Whatever you say Jesse." Ryan said dropping the subject.

Shayna and Piotr walked through the door to the foyer. Misty was walking to the kitchen when she spotted Shayna closing the door. She walked over to the couple and said,

"Jesse noticed that Christine was missing." Misty said chuckling.

"What did he do? I'm so mad that I missed it but I can live. Just tell me what happened." Shayna said.

"Well, from what his friend told me, they searched the kitchen and came to our room. There he quizzed me and Bryan on where you were and where you hid the waffle iron. I said that you weren't here and you'd be back later and he could ask you then. Well he wouldn't take that, so I said have you searched everywhere and he said no so they went and searched the whole entire mansion and they went to Jesse's room. Jesse was all depressed and convinced that you had taken Christine to a chop shop or something. Then his friend was like what's that? And pointed to Christine then Jesse was hugging it and his friend pointed out the note you left and Jesse read it front and back and he was like Grrrr. Then he started hugging it again." Misty said without breathing.

Shayna stood there laughing and Piotr was clueless.

"I'm not going to ask." He said. "Well, I'm going to get a shower and then I'll meet you guys in the living room."

"Okay, have fun, and smell good later." Shayna said giving him a hug.

Piotr walked away to his room. Misty and Shayna walked to their room. Shayna was searching through her movies trying to find the one she wanted to watch. She found the one she wanted.

"Hey, Misty. Do you like the Breakfast Club?" Shayna asked.

"Yes." Misty answered.

"Does Bryan?" Shayna asked.

"Yes." Misty answered.

"Okay, cause that's what we're watching." Shayna said grabbing the DVD.

"Cool, Judd Nelson isn't that bad looking." Misty said.

"No he is not that bad. So who's Jesse's friend?" Shayna asked.

"His name's Ryan something. It's French, he's French, well Cajun French, but still it's French." Misty said.

"Oh, is he still here?" Shayna asked.

"Yeah, he's living here now." Misty said.

"Oh, that's nice Jesse has a friend now." Shayna said.

Her and Misty left the room and went to the living room. They walked in and Shayna turned on the lights. Misty turned on the T.V. and the DVD player. Shayna sat down in front of the player. She opened it, stuck the DVD in and shut the thing. Her and Misty sat on the couch and watched the menu five times. Piotr came in and sat next to Shayna. Then Bryan came in with popcorn and four bowls of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream. Shayna pushed play and they sat there. About half way through the movie Jesse and Ryan came in.

"Mind if we have a seat?" Jesse asked.

"Go ahead." Misty said and poked Shayna in the side.

Shayna looked at her and watched her eyes. They lead to Jesse's side and arms. Shayna looked and noticed that Christine was not there.

"So, Jesse, where's Christine?" Shayna asked.

"Oh I put her back in the kitchen. She belongs there not with me." Jesse said.

"Did she break up with you?" Misty asked smiling.

"No, I put her back because it would have never worked out between us." Jesse said.

Ryan laughed. Jesse looked at him.

"Shut up Ryan!" Jesse screamed. "Oh, I don't think you two have met Ryan. Ryan that's Shayna and Piotr; Shayna and Piotr, that's Ryan."

"Nice to meet you Ryan." Shayna said smiling at him.

"Nice to meet you." Piotr said.

"Nice to meet you both. By the way, what are you guys watching?" Ryan asked.

"The Breakfast Club." Shayna said finishing her ice cream and heading towards the popcorn.

"I'm hungry." Shayna said.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Jesse asked.

"EW! Bobby knocked you up!" Bryan screamed popcorn spewing from his mouth.

Shayna looked at Bryan. "Bryan, me and Bobby have been broken up for 2 and half to three months now. You could tell if was pregnant." Shayna said.

"Well I was just wondering." Bryan said.

"You wonder why I always go to Piotr's room don't ya?" Shayna said smirking.

Piotr's eyes got wide.

"So Piotr knocked you up?" Bryan asked.

"No, I'm not pregnant. No one knocked me up." Shayna said eating the popcorn.

When the movie was over Shayna got up and took the DVD out of the player. Piotr handed her the case and Shayna put the DVD back in it. Bryan grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels at light speed. Misty sat there, off. She grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels.

Bryan stared at her. "What did you do that for?"

"I hate it when people flip through the channels at light speed. How do you possibly know what is on?" Misty said a little miffed.

"I can tell what's on. I've been trained." Bryan said.

"Oh yeah by the channel flippers association." Misty said settling on Comedy Central.

"Oh look! It's Dane Cook!" Shayna said pointing to the T.V.

"YAY!" Misty said.

"Christ Chex. It's a miracle in a bowl." Dane Cook said holding out his hands like he was holding a bowl.

They sat there and laughed for a half hour. Then nothing else good was on.

The next day, Misty and Shayna were walking around the mansion.

"You were eating a lot last night." Misty said.

"I was hungry. Did you ever have one of those days when you can eat anything in sight and still be hungry?" Shayna asked.

"Yeah, I hate that. I didn't want to eat but I was so hungry." Misty said.

"Ow!" Shayna said rubbing her head.

"What?" Misty asked.

"Someone through a rock at my head." Shayna said looking around for someone.

Misty was looking also and didn't see anyone. They turned around and looked at each other with confused faces.

"Sorry girls." A voice said from behind.


	9. Secrets?

**Chapter 9: Secrets?**

Shayna looked to see a man with white hair standing in front of her.

"Would either of you happen to know where Charles is?" The man asked.

"Yeah, he's in his office I think." Shayna said.

"All right. Thank you very much, ladies." The man said heading towards the mansion.

"Was that real?" Shayna asked.

"I think so." Misty said.

"If that was, he was possibly the hottest old guy I've ever seen." Shayna said.

"I would have to agree with you there." Misty replied.

"Wonder what he needs the Professor for?" Shayna asked.

Misty just shrugged.

"Hey girls." Bryan said coming up behind Misty.

"Hey." Shayna said.

"What is going on?" Piotr asked.

"Oh not too much. Shayna and I were about to do something." Misty said.

"I think we were gonna go inside and watch some t.v." Shayna said.

"Yeah." Misty said walking towards the main foyer with Shayna. The boys followed.

The white haired man came upon Charles Xavier's office doors.

"Come in Magnus." The Professor said.

Magnus opened the door and stepped inside. He closed the door behind him and walked to a chair and sat down.

"What brings you hear, my old friend?" Charles asked from behind his desk.

"Charles, someone is coming back to the Institute." Magnus started.

"Who?" Charles asked, intrigued.

"An old, friend, you could say." Magnus said.

"An old friend?" Charles said to himself.

Shayna, Misty, Piotr, and Bryan entered the foyer. Misty looked around and saw a cake sitting on a table in there. She smirked.

"Hey what's that?" Bryan asked pointing to the table with the cake on it.

Misty smirked even more.

"I dunno." Shayna said.

"Me either." Piotr said.

"Why don't you go and see Bryan?" Misty said.

"All right but you all are coming with me." Bryan said.

They all walked over to the table where the cake was.

"Oh look! Ca…" Bryan said as Misty shoved his head into the cake.

Shayna immediately busted out laughing. Piotr held it in until Bryan lifted his head and Piotr saw a nose, eye sockets, and a mouth. The rest was covered in cake.

"Shut up!" Bryan said kind of muffled.

"I did not say anything," Piotr said chuckling.

"You were going to, and you were thinking it." Bryan said still a little muffled.

"Whatever you say, comrade." Piotr said.

"Hey guys." Ryan said coming down the stairs.

"Hey." Shayna and Misty said.

"How's everyo-" Ryan said stopping in mid-sentence.

Shayna looked at him a bit perplexed. Then followed his stare over to the once there cake.

"_Oh shit,"_ She thought, _"That is not good, not good at all, but probably going to be funny."_

"My, cake." Ryan said walking over to it.

Bryan started tip-toeing away as Ryan turned around.

"What happened to it?" Ryan asked.

Misty looked at Shayna, who looked at Piotr, who stopped Bryan. Bryan turned around. He still had cake on his face, but now some was on his hands from him trying to wipe it off.

"Why?" Ryan asked, looking like a puppy.

"Awww." Shayna and Misty said together.

"I, I mean, I didn't, it's all Misty's fault!" Bryan yelled pointing to Misty.

Ryan looked over at Misty. She smirked and then hid behind Piotr.

Piotr looked behind him and shrugged.

"Aww, I thought I could see you in action Misty." A woman said.

Misty looked around Piotr and saw an old friend.

"BETSY!" She yelled and ran over to the woman.

Everyone turned and saw a relatively tall woman with purple hair, and a red mark over her left eye.

"Misty, my lady." She said.

"Betsy, I've missed you, where've you been?" Misty asked.

"Oh, I've been working things out with some people. So, what have you been up to these last four years?" Betsy asked.

"Oh, nothing much really, just went on some missions, got some new friends, got a boyfriend…" Misty said.

"A what? A boyfriend huh? Where is he? I wanna meet him and your friends." Betsy said.

"Oh well he's," Misty turned around not to see Bryan, "Not here at the moment but, this is Shayna Tanner and her boyfriend Piotr Rasputin."

"Hello." Shayna said.

"Hello." Piotr said standing beside Shayna.

"Hello there you two, and who's that? Is he drooling?" Betsy asked.

"Oh that's Ryan Marceaux, the resident chef, if you will." Misty said.

"Well, hello Ryan." Betsy said walking over to him and extending her hand.

Ryan looked at her a little googly eyed and shook her hand. He was fumbling for words and finally spat out, "Hi."

Bryan came back in with some icing still on his nose. Misty went over and licked it off.

"Yum, tasty." Misty said.

"WHOA! NONE OF THAT!" Ryan shouted snapping back to reality land.

"Pfft, look who's talking, man whore of the century." Jesse said walking through the foyer.

"Shut up." Ryan said punching Jesse as he walked by.

"Hey, I liked that." Bryan said.

"Don't start that, it usually leads to nasty things." Ryan said cleaning up his not-a-cake.

"You should know." Jesse voiced from the kitchen.

"Like I said before, shut up!" Ryan yelled.

"Oh, that sounds like a good story." Misty said.

"Yes, do tell." Shayna said.

Jesse came back into the foyer with a six-layered sandwich and a coke.

"Well, our little Ryan got around." Jesse said taking a bite of his masterpiece.

"What is that?" Bryan asked looking at the 'thing' Jesse was holding.

"It's a sandwich that is constructed of peach jelly, grape jelly, strawberry jelly, and peanut butter all convienitenly located on one sandwich." Jesse said taking a bite out of it.

"Yes, and if it comes from the Austyn family, it's going to be disgustingly good." Ryan said taking his cake into the kitchen and then heading up the stairs once he was done.

"So, who is that?" Betsy asked pointing to Jesse.

"Oh, that's Jesse Austyn." Misty said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Betsy Braddock. Your friend seems a bit tetchy doesn't he?" Betsy said.

"Yeah, at sometimes." Jesse said.

"I hear you talking about me, stop it!" Ryan shouted from upstairs.

"See Ryan has this little sense of knowing when people are talking about him and…" Jesse said but was interrupted.

"I said stop it!" Ryan shouted.

"See what I mean?" Jesse said.

"STOP!" Ryan screamed.

They all shared a chuckle.

"Misty, do you know where the Professor is?" Betsy asked.

"In his office I think." Misty said.

"Thank you. I'll be back soon then we can catch up and I can get to know your friends more." Betsy said going up the stairs.

"Maybe you should tell her that someone's already in there and to wait." Shayna said.

"Betsy I'd..." but Misty stopped noticing that Betsy was most likely no longer in earshot.

Betsy walked through the hallway to the Professor's office. She stood outside the door and put her ear up to the door trying to see if he was busy. She heard two voices and realized right away who's they were. A little smirk played on her lips. She turned the doorknob and stood in the doorway.

The two men looked at her, Charles with a look of surprise.

"So surprised to see me Charles? I thought Magnus would've warned you by now." Betsy said emphasizing Magneto's name.

She walked over and sat in the empty chair and faced the two men.

**End of chappie…**

**A/N:** Yeah I know it took me a while to post this. But next time it won't be as long. Sorry it took so long. I hope this made up for it. If it didn't, the next chapter certainly will. evil grin


End file.
